Sensei, Jangan!
by Rizu NateMe
Summary: Eren adalah seorang korban physic-bullying yang berpengalaman. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di bangku SMA kelas dua dan tetap dibully oleh teman-temannya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda. Di SMA Kaijo bukan hanya teman-temannya yang membully, tapi juga gurunya!


**Sebuah cerita fiksi dengan karakter gabungan dari anime**

**Kuroko no Basuke/The Basketball wich Kuroko Plays**

**dan **

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

**by Rizu Nateme.**

**.**

_**Credit to the artist of KnB and SnK.**_

**.**

**Peringatan: mengandung adegan buka-bukaan. =w=" _So, I do not force anyone to read this._**

_**Genre: school life, comedy, shounen-ai. **_

_**.**_

* * *

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, SMA Kaijo bukanlah sekolah yang tepat untukku. Tidak, sepertinya memang tidak ada sekolah yang tepat untukku. Seingatku aku telah pindah sekolah sebanyak empat kali sejak SMP hingga sekarang. Ini jadi membuatku punya banyak pengalaman bertemu dengan berbagai macam teman—dan berbagai macam pengalaman _physic-bullying_. Namanya terdengar tidak manusiawi memang, tapi tenang saja, takkan seburuk itu karena aku sudah kebal.

Sejak bulan April lalu, aku telah menjadi siswa kelas dua. Aku sudah menjalaninya selama dua bulan—dan entah sudah berapa kali aku di-_bully _selama itu.

Siang itu, saat jam istirahat aku berjalan di pinggiran lapangan basket. Tidak ada maksud lain, hanya ingin jalan-jalan sendirian. Terik matahari yang menyinari lapangan tak begitu luas itu menyelekit di pori-pori kulit. Tanganku menyentuh jaring pembatas di pinggir lapangan sambil terus mengelilinginya, ketika tiba-tiba tangan kasar menyeretku masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tidak biasanya orang yang tak kukenal mem-_bully_-ku, jadi pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"'Siapa' katamu?!" anak itu menarik krah bajuku. "Jangan sombong kau, pura-pura tidak mengenalku!"

_Cih, sempat-sempatnya sok populer! Memang aku tidak mengenalmu kok._ "Apa maumu?"

"_Huh_, sudah jelas kan. Si rambut kuning," katanya _to the point_, "jauhi dia!"

"Eh? Si rambut kuning maksudmu... Kise-kun?"

Ah, iya, aku masih punya seorang teman, Kise Ryouta. Dia adalah salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah ini, dan permainan basketnya tidak perlu diragukan. Entah bagaimana kami bisa akrab, anak FA sepertiku dengan seorang pemain basket yang selalu diteriaki gadis-gadis. Mungkin ini keajaiban—atau mungkin malah kutukan.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan '-kun'! Kau pikir kau siapa, ha? Dengar baik-baik, kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jauhi dia atau kutendang bokongmu!"

"A-apa?!" kata-katanya barusan mengingatkanku... "Hee, Kasamatsu-senpai kah?"

"Nah, kau sudah mengingat namaku ya, Bocah? Ingat juga kata-kataku tadi ya!" ia hendak berbalik pergi.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Mau kutendang bokongmu hah?!—JDUAKH!"

"AAAAAAAARRGH! K-kau..." kulihat mimik wajahnya yang agak panik, "K-kasamatsu-senpai... bokongku di belakang, dan kau menendang bagian depan keras sekali."

Mataku mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena kesakitan dan terus memegang bagian tubuhku yang ditendangnya tadi. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar panik dan segera lari meninggalkanku yang sekarat sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahku. Payah! Benar-benar tidak tanggung jawab, dasar sok keren.

Aku berusaha berdiri, tapi jangankan berdiri, menggerakkan kakiku saja aku tak bisa. _Ugh_, sepertinya lain kali aku harus jalan-jalan di tempat yang ramai. Sekarang aku harus minta bantuan pada siapa? Lapangan ini begitu panas ditambah aku yang sekarat karena di-_bully_, rasanya lebih baik aku mati saja!

Tapi sepertinya ini bukan akhir dari hidupku. Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin keras. Ahh, syukurlah!

"To-tolong aku..." teriakku lirih, ketika suara langkah itu sudah benar-benar di dekatku.

Dia berhenti! Aku mendengarnya lari ke arahku.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" anak laki-laki itu memegang pundakku. "Eh?! Eren...?!"

"Kise?! Kise-sama...!" rasanya aku ingin menciumnya waktu itu.

"Kau kenapa, Eren? Bisa bangun? Aduh, bagaimana ini," ia mulai panik. "Ah! Kau tunggu di sini, biar kupanggilkan guru perawat. Jangan ke mana-mana, oke?!"

"Apanya yang jangan ke mana-mana, ha?! Berdiri saja aku tidak bisa. Baiklah, jangan lama-lama!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kise-kun dan guru perawat sekolah kami Rivaille-sensei datang tergesa-gesa ke arahku. Haha. Aku digotong dua pria untuk dibawa ke UKS. Rasanya aneh, tapi jujur saja aku ingin lagi—ah, lupakan!

Setelah kami sampai dan setelah meletakkanku di ranjang, mereka berdua keluar sebentar. Aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka di depan pintu.

"...Boleh pergi, Kise-san."

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin..."

"Bel masuk sudah bunyi, silakan masuk ke kelasmu. Ini biar aku yang urus."

Pintu ruangan ditutup dengan sekali suara putaran kunci. Guru paruh baya itu mendekatiku seraya melepas mantel putihnya. Badan tegapnya membuat suara langkah pasti dari sepatu _boots_-nya. Ah, jadi membuatku deg-degkan saja, kira-kira mau diapakan aku.

"Masih kesakitan?" matanya menatapku tajam.

_Argh, ya iyalah!_ "Ya."

"Hmm, bangun sebentar. Kita coba cara alternatif dulu. Sini kubantu berdiri, ya bagus."

"Cara alternatif apa? Aduh! Rasanya sakit sekali dibuat berdiri, Sensei."

"Sebentar saja, ikuti gerakanku pelan-pelan. Buka kakimu begini, ya, lalu tangan ke depan," ini seperti lelucon, tapi wajahnya begitu serius jadi aku tetap mengikutinya meskipun ini terasa seperti senam kakek-kakek. "Sekarang tekuk kakimu separuh duduk, ya begitu, lagi. Cukup, kakimu tetap terbuka begitu, sekarang angkat tanganmu lemas," ia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya naik-turun, "lemaskan seluruh badanmu, ya bagus. Nah, sudah baikan?"

"_Ugh_, belum."

"Baiklah," ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sepertinya parah ya, kalau begitu naik ke ranjang lagi."

Aku melihatnya mengambil alat-alat dan obat yang kemudian diletakkan di meja sebelah kananku.

"Eren Jeager, siapa yang menendangmu?" katanya seraya memakai sarung tangan.

"Err... Sensei tahu dari mana kalau ini ditendang?"

"Kalau bukan ditendang tidak akan separah ini. Kau tidak mau memberi tahuku?"  
Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku habis di-_bully_ kakak kelas! Itu hal memalukan. "Haha... itu tidak penting, Sen—"

"Lepas sabukmu."

"Hah?" _L__epas sabuk? Tunggu, jangan bilang..._

"Ya, sekarang lepas celanamu."

_Tuh kan! _"Kenapa?!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Haa! Tidak, tidak..." terlambat, ia sudah menarik celanaku dari ujung saat di perutku longgar. "Rivaille-sensei, mau apa?!"

"Sudah jelas mau memeriksa anumu, kan? Tidak usah panik. Aku sudah sering melihat beginian."

Memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan! Ini soal harga diri kalau sampai ada orang dalam sekolah pernah melihat anuku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Lagipula dia dokter—bukan, tepatnya perawat.

"Rivaille-sensei, tolong tutup tirainya!" teriakku sebelum ia membuka celana dalamku.

"Nah, sudah? Sekarang kubuka celana dalammu ya. Tidak akan kasar kok."

_Ta-daa!_

Hening.

"Uhum, baiklah, buka selangkanganmu lebar, Nak. Ya, bagus."

_Apanya yang bagus?!_ Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari dalam anuku ketika membuka selangkangan. Saat Rivaille-sensei memeriksa anuku, tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Hening. Sangat hening. Tiap detik berjalan rasanya seperti _slow-motion_. Aku tak ingat apakah saat itu aku sempat mengeluarkan desahan-desahan mengerikan seperti 'ngh', 'ahh', 'shh', 'hya', atau semacamnya. Yang kurasakan saat itu sakit, geli, aneh, keringat dingin, dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang mengotak-atik anuku menggunakan kapas dan jarinya.

"Sudah," kata Rivaille-sensei akhirnya.

"Bo-boleh kupakai celanaku sekarang?" aku melirik celanaku yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Nanti setelah obatnya agak kering. Seharusnya bisa ditutup selimut, tapi di UKS ini tidak ada selimut. Sumpah."

_Sampai sumpah segala__!_"Be-berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sepuluh menitan. Hey, tetap buka selangkanganmu! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana kok."

_Justru kau di sini aku semakin tidak tenang, Rivaille-sensei!_ "O-oh. Anu, bisakah kau duduk membelakangiku? Ini... sedikit memalukan."

Hening lagi. Tapi kemudian Rivaille-sensei membalik badan.

"Umm, tadi kau bilang kau sudah sering melihat yang beginian ya?" aku membuka pembicaraan. "Sebelumnya kau bekerja di mana?"

"Hmm? Guru perawat di SMA Kaijo adalah pekerjaan pertamaku," jawabnya inosen.

"...A-APA?! Tadi kau bilang..."

"Oh, itu? Di rumah aku tinggal bersama nenek dan sepupu laki-lakiku yang berumur enam tahun. Tiap pagi aku melihatnya telanjang sambil berlari sebelum sampai ke kamar mandi. Karena itu aku bilang sudah sering melihat yang begituan."

"Rivaille-sensei... SUDAH JELAS BEDA KAN, MILIK ANAK ENAM TAHUN DENGAN ENAM BELAS TAHUN?!"

"Aku kan juga punya. Lagipula hanya menambah 'belas', tidak jauh beda, kan? Te-hee," ia menoleh.

"Jangan berikan 'te-hee' datarmu dan jangan menoleh!"

Aku tidak percaya bahkan guru juga mem-_bully_-ku di sekolah ini. Cukup!

**_END._**

* * *

**_Mind to review? ;)_**


End file.
